My Dear, Niklaus
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: Bella is not who she seems, but she doesn't know that until one she remembers everything. She isn't meant to be with Edward; she was compelled by her love's brother Finn to forget everything to keep her safe from Mikael. She goes back to Mystic Falls with the Cullens on her trail, worried about her safety and why she is looking for a man named Niklaus...
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

"Bella?"

I can hear the voices, I can hear them calling my name. But they are not the voices I want to hear now.

They are the wrong voices.

This is wrong.

"Bella?!"

The voices are more frantic, more concerned, and possibly more caring. But they are still the wrong voices.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Bella, please answer us!"

I finally look up to the golden eyes of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Everyone else is hunting, and I am staying here with these kind people.

This is wrong.

"Bella, honey. Are you okay?" Esme asks kneeling down in front of me.

"What happened?" I whisper out hoarsely.

"You started crying," Carlisle explains slowly. "You started choking, and you wouldn't answer us."

I lightly touch my face, and sure enough it is damp with the remnants of tears. My throat is dry and scratchy.

My head hurts.

"Do you want us to call Edward?" Carlisle asks gently, and I wince.

This is so, so wrong.

"No," I choke out. "I need to think some things through."

Slowly and carefully I stand and trudge up the stairs to Edward's room, but I can't face it. Instead, I sink to the ground outside the door and cry into my knees. Carlisle and Esme are comforting me again.

Wrong.

This is all so wrong.

I am not meant to know these people.

I am not meant to love Edward.

I am not meant to be here.

My heart tugs painfully at the thought of where I am meant to be, who I am meant to know, and who I do still love.

My dear, Niklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanations**

"Bella, dear. Are you okay?" Esme asks me, and tears begin to stream down my cheeks.

If I remember, if I remember Nik and Rebekah and Kol and Mikael and Esther and Elijah and Finn, then that means...

The person who made me forget is dead.

I double over in my space on the floor and cry out because of my pain over Finn's death. Carlisle and Esme exchange an alarmed glance. "No," I finally whimper in a feeble attempt to answer Esme's question. "No, I'm not okay."

"Bella, please tell us what's the matter!" Carlisle pleads, but more tears make their way from my eyes as I look up at them both.

"Finn's dead," I whisper. They have been so kind to me; I can't lie to them now. "He's dead."

"What?" Carlisle and Esme ask in unison. I steady my breathing and stand up, making my way towards my phone.

I pick it up and just stare at it. My intent had been to call Edward, but there is a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that to call Edward would be wrong, stupid, and...

Unfaithful?

I can only assume it seems unfaithful to Nik. He was always there for me, even when his brother was compelling me to forget them all all those centuries ago, I watched him from the corner of my teary eyes. I watched as Nik watched me, trying to brand every one of my features to his memory, so if he ever came across me again, then he would make me remember, and we would live the rest of our vampric existences together.

More memories come back, and I remember Finn telling me to forget everything when he compelled me. The idiot made forget I'm a vampire; I can't hold back a laugh at that. Carlisle and Esme look at me strangely.

I can't remember how I came to be with Charlie and Renee, but I know I compelled them by accident to give me a home, and to not worry about the fact that I don't age. Then of course they divorced, and I went to Arizona for a while. But of course I had to leave when people realised I wasn't aging. I had only been in Forks for a month before Charlie and Renee split, so no one recognised me.

Except Charlie, of course.

Then I met the Cullens, and I remember how I was attacked by James, and puzzled over why I didn't use my strength or speed. Probably because I wasn't aware of it.

Then with my birthday party. I could have defended myself, but I didn't. Afterwards they left, and I remember how I went months and months feeling void of all emotion.

Probably because I had unknowingly turned my emotions off.

Then somehow the mutt got me to turn them back on. Even if I hate the dog now becauee of what he is, I do owe him one. If I had remembered with my emotions off I probably would've slaughtered the entire town.

For some reason I laugh at that too, but it gets stuck in my throat. Only then do I realise I'm crying again. I sink to the floor, and Carlisle and Esme rush over to me.

"Bella, please tell us what's happening!" Carlisle pleads again.

I sigh; I cannot lie to them. They have been too kind. I swallow back my tears. "Well don't freak out..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire**

"Bella, how can you be a vampire?" Esme asks lightly, smiling slightly. So condescending.

But Carlisle, Carlisle is staring at me with his mouth agape and a dumbfounded expression on his face. His eyes hold sadness, shock, and a small amount of fear. "Bella..." He finally chokes out. "Are you going to stay with us?"

"No..." I whisper. "I love someone else. I just don't know where they are..."

Hopefully I won't have to look for long.

*Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls*

"What do you mean Finn is dead?" Elijah asks sharply.

"He's dead! Stefan Salavatore told me. They have stakes that can kill us, Elijah!" Rebekah shrieks.

Elijah sinks down into a chair, breathing heavily. "Finn's dead," He repeats. "He's dead."

"Well you don't have to go on about it," Rebekah snaps.

"Do you know what this means?" Elijah asks, ignoring her remark. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?"

"This could be Niklaus' redemption! Bekah! Remember who Finn compelled to keep safe. Remember who he compelled to forget us to ensure her safety."

Rebekah's eyes widen. "Nik's girlfriend. That Bella girl."

"Yes," Elijah cries, his eyes burning bright with the joy and sadness of losing his least favourite, suicidal brother. "Isabella Swan is coming home to us at last."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spells**

Elijah's POV

"Bonnie, this is imprtant!" I repeat. Why can't she just do me one favour?

Bonnie sighs, "Elijah, fine. But I want something in return."

"I expected nothing less," I reply blandly, anything.

"Keep Klaus away from my friends."

"Of course," I vow; that was exactly what I was expecting her to say.

"I'm going to need something of hers..." Bonnie begins. I immediately pull out the only thing I have left of Isabella; I stole it off Klaus quite a while ago as I was afraid he would lose it and then regret it. No matter what he says I know he still loves her. It's her golden ring with ruby's set in it. Klaus gave it to her on the day he turned her, telling her that it was almost as beautiful as her. When we decided to compel her to forget, she gave it to Klaus, saying "Remember me."

Only afterwards did we find that she had engraved those words on the inside of the ring.

I hand Bonnie the ring, and she places it on the map spread out on the table. Holding her hands above the parchment, she begins whispering and incantation I remember hearing my mother say so many times before.

The ring begins to move slowly across the map, finally stopping in Washington. "Forks, Washington," Bonnie reads off the map, handing me the ring. "Keep Klaus away from my friends," She repeats, before walking herself out of my home.

"Hang on, Isabella," I murmur. "I'm coming to bring you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers**

Bella's POV

Great, now Edward's home. He has read Carlisle and Esme's minds and knows exactly who I am. Carlisle has already murmured everything to everyone else. I should know; I heard him. This shocked them when I corrected Carlisle on me lying to them, telling them I myself had no idea of my... Vamprism.

"Bella..." Jasper says slowly. "You're a vampire?"

I roll my eyes. "So it seems."

"And you honestly had no idea?" Emmett asks.

"None at all," I clarify. We have been going through this for hours now. "I honestly had no idea."

"How is that possible?" Rosalie speaks up for the first time. "You must have been alive for decades."

"I was born in 1923," I clarify. "I spent decades as a vampire with... Some other vampires, and only about seventeen years ago did they compel me to forget. I was with Renee and Charlie within the day they made me forget. I guess I just never notcied the whole not aging thing, and when I came back here I decided to go to school because I've never been to school before."

Poor Edward just looks confused, and slightly hurt. "Who were these other vampires?"

"The originals," I squeak. Everyone stares at me in shock. "Nik changed me. He loved me; I love him."

"Wait, you _love_ him? As in you still do?" Alice asks incredulously.

Edward buries his head in hands. "It just gets better and better," He mumbles.

"So now the guy who compelled you is dead?" Rosalie asks bluntly. I glare at her, and I feel the vains crawl up my face. They all jump in surprise.

"Yes," I growl. "I'd rather you didn't talk about him."

"I'd rather you didn't talk about him either," A half English, half American accent says.


	6. I'm so sorry

**PLEASE PLEASE READ**

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'm writing an extra long chapter after I realised that what I'm writing is way too little.

To be honest I'm feeling pretty crap about my story, because it's come to my attention that there is a story out there almost exactly like mine.

You can find this story by searching for an author named happilyeverafter123. I don't want to create the biggest fuss over it, because there is a chance that they came up with their story on their own, right? Besides, they've only posted three words.

And I have checked the date; their story was published long after mine.

Sorry for bothering you with this, and I promise that the next chapter will be extra long, at least twice the length I usually write.

I have another VDxT crossover, called Original Sister. Check it out if you like. :)

littlehouse4evr


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this wasn't posted earlier, but I've been having panic attacks (not because of the other story) and I haven't been feeling up to writing. This is definitely a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank you all for your continued support on my story. :) Enjoy! **_

**News**

"Elijah," I whisper, running towards him. He pulls me into his arms immediately.

"Isabella," He murmurs. "You're here."

"How did you find me?" I breath, pulling him inside. No living person lives here (technically), so he doesn't need to be invited in.

Elijah smiles and stops just inside the door. "Calm down, Bell. This isn't my house, whether I have to be invited inside or not."

"No, that's okay," Esme says. Her and Carlisle stand as Elijah and I turn to face them. "A friend of Bella's is a friend of ours."

Rosalie hisses. "I told you," She snarls. "I told you, when Edward saved her from that van and exposed us, I told you she's a danger. We should have killed her then."

Elijah snarls, and the veins quickly grow up his face. "Elijah," I mutter to him. "Stop. She means no harm." The veins fade away and his eyes turn back to their normal white. "How did you find me?"

"Well," He begins, seating himself between Carlisle and I on one of the cream sofas. "As you have probably guessed, Finn is dead. When Rebekah told me, I realised that there is a certain brown haired beauty that he compelled to forget us. But there is something else..."

"What?" I inquire, ignoring the Cullen children glaring at Elijah.

"Mikeal is dead." I almost squeal with joy, but Elijah quickly quiets me. "Don't celebrate. There's been a development." I nod, waiting for him to continue. "Not an hour after Finn was killed, Stefan and Damon Salvatore sat in their home when Sage, Finn's love, and a vampire she had turned broke in. She wanted vengence, and she almost had it, but before the Salvatore brothers could be killed, Sage and her friend died."

"How?" I exclaim, and I look behind Elijah to see that Carlisle looks very intrigued with this story.

Elijah shakes his head. "It's not set in stone, but I've been told that the Salvatores believe it has something to do with the blood line. Sage was turned by Finn, and Sage turned her friend."

"What?!" I shout; Elijah looks pained.

"It also seems that there are many people in Mystic Falls, the town we reside in now, are set on killing Klaus," Elijah murmurs, and I almost scream, but he covers my mouth with his hand. Edward growls at the contact, but only slightly, knowing I can't be hurt. "I don't blame them though. He has killed relentlessly in that town, and in the proccess of breaking the spell that kept his werewolf side bound, took away two children's last family member, and tried to kill one of the children... who is also known as the Petrova doppleganger."

"He found the doppelganger?" I ask, even though I already have the answer.

"Indeed," Elijah replies.

"So, if they manage to kill Klaus, then I die too?" I whisper.

Elijah grimaces. "No, Klaus used Kol's blood to turn you."

"Why?" I find myself asking, yet again.

"Just in case," Elijah answers vaguely. "He was worried that you might be sired to him, and he wanted to know that the love you held for him, the love you hold for him, was real. He knew Kol held no romantic feelings for you and decided that if it turned out you were sired to him it could possibly be okay."

"Oh," I murmur, upset. I thought Klaus's blood had turned me, which to me made our bond all the more special. It feels almost exactly the same as the thought of anyone but Edward turning me before I knew I was a vampire.

Elijah picks up on my mood, and gently pats my shoulder. "It's okay, Bell, don't be sad. He just wanted to keep your love true."

"Are you sure it's Kol's blood?" I ask quietly, and a thoughtful look passes over his features.

"No..." He finally answers, and I look up in surprise. "There is a chance that you were turned with my blood. Klaus was unsure of Kol at the time, and knew of my morals. He took both mine and Kol's blood, and never considered Finn or Rebekah. He is close with Bekah, but didn't, and still doesn't, trust her not to be manipulative if you were to annoy her, and him and Finn never really bonded. Maybe it was because of Finn's desire to die and take us all down with him."

"Finn tried to kill you?!" I exclaim, my blood boiling. "Great. I'm already pissed off enough at him as it is. It's a good job he's already dead."

'Lijah raises his eyebrows in question, causing me to giggle slightly. He is one of my oldest and bestest friends; I have missed him so much. "Sorry," I mumble. "But when he compelled me to forget, he compelled me to forget _everything._ I forgot I was a vampire."

His eyes widen, giving him a comical, bug-eyed look. "You knew nothing of your powers?" He shouts. "How have you kept safe?"

I smile slightly, and gesture to the cold ones sitting around the room. "How do you think?" I ask, and Elijah looks around at the Cullens, slightly incredulous. "These people have saved my life more times than I care to admit. Edward has saved my life more times than I care to admit."

Elijah looks up at the Cullens. "Thank you," He whispers, to Edward especially it seems. "Thank you for keeping my brother's love safe."

"How dare you?!" Rosalie screams, standing up suddenly. "How dare you invite an original into our home?! How dare you abandon my brother for another man?! How _dare_ you?!"

She raises her hand to slap me, but just before it connects with my face I catch her wrist, snarling. I bare my teeth involunatarily as my fangs break through my gums. My eyes turn red and the veins begin to grow. Rosalie flinches away from me but doesn't manage to pull her arm from my grip.

Did I mention that my kind are stronger than cold ones?

I finally let go of her, and look over at Edward. He has his head down, and he looks pained. Despite the fact I love Nik more, I still love Edward, and I can't bear the sight of him like this.

"Edward..." I whisper, and he looks up at me.

But I have no idea what I'm supposed to say.


End file.
